ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Show/Act V
"Scheiße" After killing Mother G.O.A.T., Lady Gaga is no longer at risk of being hunted for being a fugitive. Following her speech, Gaga introduced the song by saying "I don't speak (language of the country) but I can if you like" which was followed by the pre-recorded 'Owww' found on the album version. She began "Scheiße" from Born This Way by singing acappella the first verse of the song while her dancers arrived onstage. After which, she begins a heavily choreographed dance sequence with her dancers. For select shows, Gaga brought some fans to join them onstage to perform the choreography. At the end of the song, Gaga usually said "Good night everybody," then leaving the stage, and had the lights turned off, as if the show had ended. For the 2013 dates, Gaga wore a new black cropped halter top, double-breasted power shoulder jacket and matching pants ensemble with silver Medusa accents by Atelier Versace on January 11 to February 11, 2013 (Look 2). The dancers wore matching black outfits (uncredited) on April 27, 2012 to February 11, 2013. The female dancers wore the black crystal embellished leotards seen in Act III worn by Gaga made by Atelier Versace, and put them together with black pants and gloves (uncredited.) The female dancers topped it all off with a crystal embellished visor made by Versace for The Queen performance in Act III. The male dancers have black metallic shiny tank tops and crystal embellished pants believed to be made by Atelier Versace. The crystal embellished gloves they have are similar to the female dancers' gloves. To top off their outfits, they wear exaggerated masks crystal embellished on one side designed by possibly Versace. Modifications *Lady Gaga wore a black crystal embellished suit by Perry Meek and Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga on April 27 to December 12, 2012(Look 1). *During the first several shows, at the beginning of the song GaGa would say "i dont speak (whatever language of the country), but i can if you like, followed by the studio recording of her singing "I don't speak German, but i can if you like. Owww". Later, the recording of her saying "I don't speak German, but i can if you like" has been cut out. *Beginning on May 13, 2012, Lady Gaga began to announce "Good night everybody," leave the stage, and have the lights turned off, as if the show had ended. The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 001.jpg| The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 004.jpg The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Scheiße_005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 011.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 012.jpg| The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 014.jpg "The Edge of Glory" During the blackout, the castle was moved again to is initial position. She begins by playing the first 40 seconds of the song on a piano. During that part, she said, "I know sometimes it can feel really lonely, and you might feel like some people are trying to destroy you… But, you can never be destroyed.". This was followed by the full album version of the song. During the sax solo, Mark does his dance routine with Gaga on the upper level of the castle. The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 006.JPG :Lady Gaga — Silk satin skeleton print robe, leather top, shorts, and jacket by Atelier Versace :Mark Kanemura — outfit by Atelier Versace Notes *From April 27 to May 3 2012, Gaga starts the album version at second verse after the acoustic one. But, Gaga did this once again from November 6, 2012 until February 11, 2013. *From May 5 to November 3, 2012, Gaga sings the whole album version after the acoustic one. *During the show in Barcelona, GaGa puked on stage during this performance. "Marry the Night" After a couple of minutes, the song begins and the castle is slightly light up with purple lights. She performs a short version of the song, also using a keytar. The keytar on the opening night was her old AX-Synths by Roland revamped for the occasion. She replaced it with a keytar made by Armani Privé.The song is normally performed on the runway, but on dates with no Monster Pit the song is performed on the main stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 002.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry the Night 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night keytar 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 011.jpg 3~14.jpg|2 normal_03~18.jpg normal_6~9.jpg :Dancers — outfit by Atelier Versace Modifications During some shows, Gaga cut the whole second verse and chorus from the song. On October 26, she performed the acoustic version of the song because she was sick. Then, on November 3, 6 and 16 she sung the acoustic version once again. On show in Houston ahead, Gaga uses version acoustic and version album for performance #Album Version - April 27 - October 6, 2012, October 30 & 31, November 9, 11, 13, November 19 2012 - December 12 2012 #Acoustic Version - October 26, November 3, 6, 16, 2012 #Acoustic And Album Version - January 31, 2013 - February 11, 2013 Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour